The Soul's True Power
by Jarhead47
Summary: A Year after the kyuubi's "death" and the dissapearence of Naruto's father. As Naruto heads to his first day at the ninja academy a portal opens in the sky a man crashes on top of Naruto and when he discovers just who this man is his life will crash down
1. Prologue

"So this is how it all ends?"Naruto stared into his the eyes of the man he once called father. But that was before he realized who this man really was. Or rather, WHAT he really was. His once mentor, Greatest ally and now greatest enemy, a mere shell of his former self.

"I guess it is…Son"

"HOW DARE YOU!" exclaimed the blonde avenger with a venomous fire in his eye. "YOU LOST THE RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT NINE YEARS AGO!" and with that the last of the Namikaze's, Uzumaki's and Soul Reapers brought his Final Bankai down to begin the battle that would decide it all.

8 years ago

*Drip. Drip. Drip.*

Darkness. Nothing but pitch black darkness for as far as the eye could see. Or could not in this case. A young boy with short blonde hair about shoulder length opened as eyes as he regained consciousness. All was silent until a faceless voice filled the void.

"What is it you seek? What is your hearts true desire?" this new force inquired.

As the blonde rose to his feet he realized where he was.

"oh great this again" the blonde grew a tick on his forehead as he recalled the dream for the hundredth time.

"What am I doing here? Why don't you just show yourself?" exclaimed the blonde.

"You are not yet ready to see my face and embrace the power of your soul. You will do great things little one, but first you must grow and understand the true meaning of where power comes from. As for your other question all thing will be revealed in time."

"I don't understand! What are you talking about you creepy voice? Can't I at least know your name?" Exclaimed the boy, a fire growing in his ocean blue eyes.

"I have told you my name many times, you are simply not ready to understand it yet. The true question is what is your name?"

The boy grew a large, fox like grin.

"Easy! Im Naruto Uzumaki! The Next Hokage!"

"your ambition are large little one but when you are ready you and I will destroy the boundaries between the impossible and reality. Now awake, we will meet again when you are ready to embrace the power of your heart"

And with that Naruto was blinded by a bright light and awoke to the sound of his frog alarm clock sounding calling for him to arise and begin the day. Naruto stared at the clock before realizing just what was happening.

"KYAAAA! I'm going to be late for my first day at the Academy!" Naruto quickly showered and dressed. Now fully clothed in his ninja attire, and exact imitation of his father's old Hokage uniform, That is, before he "died" a year prior in saving the village from the King of Demons, the Kyuubi .Only a few people knew the truth about what had occurred the year before, that the Kyuubi was not dead and as far as they all knew neither was his Father. The Fourth Hokage had used a jutsu that was otherwise unknown to teleport himself along with the demon king to a different dimension. Naruto began to develop tear in remembering his father. It hurt him that aside from himself the only other's who knew the truth were his mother, Kushina Uzumaki/ Namikaze, the Third Hokage, His Fathers Sensei, Jiriya of the Toads, and his surrogate big brother, Kakashi Hatake.

"Naruto! Your going to be late!" Naruto shuddered at his mother's screeching voice. She was one of the most kind hearted women in the world. But if you got her angry…. Well let's just say she wasn't known as the "Red Death" among the Whirlpool ANBU, Her former country.

"Coming Mom!" Naruto sprinted down the stairs, eager to begin his days at the academy. After all it was the first step to surpassing his father. He arrived at the bottom of the stair to see his mother waiting for him at the bottom with his lunch packed and his katana in her hand.

"oh my! Naruto, you look so much like your father." She said with a sad smile.

" if only he could see you now, he would know just how much you have grown. Well I better not keep you much longer. Go Naruto and make me and your big brother proud."

And with that Naruto set grabbed his lunch and his katana, kissed his mother on the check and set off for his first day of official ninja training. About half way to the academy from the Namikaze Estates Naruto heard a loud yelling sound coming from above him and looked up just in time to see a yellow blur fall from a black hole in the sky.

Before he could get out of the way Naruto was hit by the falling object which landed on top of him. When the blonde looked over to see what exactly landed on him his heart flew, but at the same time his stomach dropped…

There laying in front of him was a bloodied and beated, Minato Namikaze.

Authors note.

Well guys here it is this is my first ever Fic. I have no clue just how exactly I would do as a writer but I guess im about to find out. I would love to get some form of reviews for this and see how you guys would like for me to continue this story. BTW yes this will be a Bleach Naruto Crossover as well as a tiny bit of Rosario+Vampire but only a Tiny part nothing drastic. So R&R please?


	2. Chapter 1

Okay I decided to go ahead and post a second chapter I guess to entice more people to review its not gonna be to long considering I have no clue how people will react to my plot line. Like I said in my last post I'm a first time writer and would like to get some feedback on what I need improvement on.

Disclaimer: I Do not own Naruto or Bleach

Chapter 1: Reunion

Naruto was immobilized. There laying before him in a broken and bloodied heap was his father, the fourth Hokage. As the dying man began to stir Naruto regained his thoughts and quickly went into "Shinobi mode"

"Dad!" Naruto was at his side in a spit second, quickly looking him over to check for any serious injuries. His left arm was broken as well as a few of his ribs along with some internal bleeding.

"This is bad. I need to get him to Grandma fast!" Naruto hoisted his Father on his back, and began the neccisary hand signs for the teleportation jutsu. As the said boy was doing so he couldn't help but notice just how heavy his Father was.

If he had only taken the time to notice, it wasn't his Dad that was adding the extra weight. His katana grew heavy and began emitting a black aura.

30 minutes later

Naruto was sitting by his father's bedside in Konoha Hospitals Intensive Care Unit as soon as they had arrived his Grandma Tsunade began to treat Minato all the while with tears streaming down her face with a look of incomparable shock, but to her amazement, his wounds were already well along the way of healing themselves. Seeing that she could do no more for her adopted son she left the boy and his father alone so that she could alert Kushina of the recent events

"Minato? Tsunade where is he?" Kushina's yells could be heard all over the Leaf Village. Just as Naruto stood up to find his mother she burst through the door with horror painted on her face. In a moment she was beside Minato with a stream of tears flowing freely down her face

"Oh my God it's really you. How did this happen?" That was the question on everyone's mind.

Suddenly Minato began to stir and awaken from his slumber before his eyes shot open and he began to cry out in agonizing pain. Tsunade, Naruto, and Kushina were terrified. The Fourth, continued to scream for several minutes before settling down and returning to unconsciousness.

The three were so caught up that none of them noticed Naruto's Katana pulsating emmiting once again the dark aura and reacting to Minato's presence.

But that was not all that went unnoticed, for because of the bandages covering Minato's chest and the rest of his body no one noticed a hole slightly larger than a fist appear in the center of his chest.

DUN DUN DUN!

Just a little cliff hanger for ya and before yall flip out on me no minato is NOT a hollow he is something much more powerful and I have big plans for him later

Now as for updating. When I can haz either 10 reviews or 500 hits then I will update again


End file.
